Dora and her Friends misbehave at Burger King/Grounded
''Troublemaker Twins misbehave at Burger King/Grounded ''is Sarah West's grounded video out of Dora the Explorer and her friends. Plot Dora the Explorer, Dimitri Rascalov, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Baby Bonnie Hood, Mercades, Mason, Diego, Denzel, Simon, Steve, Zoltan, Zayden, Wario, Waluigi, Floyd, Franklin, Peter, Burton, Earl, Alice, Evil Ben, Evil Holly, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Sid the Science Kid, Whyatt Beanstalk, Kai-Lan, Lucy, Kipper, Blue, Emmy, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Pamela Castro, Zombie, Squid, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed wants Sally Acorn to take them to Burger King, but Sally told them that they're not going to Burger King, due to having Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup for lunch. Sonic said there's no food left in the house. So, Sally takes the troublemaker twins to Burger King. When they wanted 20 Whoppers, 30 french fries, 50 large lemonades, 40 Coca Cola drinks, and 60 Sprite drinks, and 15 large chocolate milkshakes, Sally tells them that their choice is very unhealthy, so Sally wants to get the troublemaker twins a garden salad and a bottle of water instead. But no, the troublemaker twins pull down the fire alarm at Burger King. Sally gets furious with Dora and her friends, when they all got end up on the news. Sally Acorn tells all of the troublemaker twins that there will be no more Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Max Fleischer, CBS Television Distribution, Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, Laika, Mattel, John Hughes, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Roger Corman, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, STX Films, Screen Gems, Dimension Films, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Bungie, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Ellipse Animation, FremantleMedia, Adult Swim, Michael Bay, Scott Cawthon, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, 343 Industries, Hanna Barbera, New Line Cinema, Uwe Boll, Point Grey Pictures, Aardman Animations, Lionsgate, Tyler Perry Studios, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, UbiSoft, Nintendo, MGM, Orion Pictures, United Artists, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, Discotek Media, Aniplex, Crunchyroll, NIS America, Filipino Stuff, pornography stuff, or fake VHS openings for the troublemaker twins ever againagain until September of 2019. Transcript Dora: Hey, Sally. Sally: What is it troublemakers? Dimitri Rascalov: Can we eat at Burger King? Sally: No. We're having Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup for lunch. Franklin: But Sally, we're hungry. Sally: All of you, we're not going to Burger King, because i don't want to spend any of my money. Diego: We want Burger King (30 times)! Sally: Everyone, for the last time, the answer is no. We're eating Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup and that's final, or you can have nothing at all. Sonic: Sally, there's no food left in the house. Sally: Troublemaker twins, did you hear that? Sonic said there's no food left in the house. That means we can go to Burger King. (When Sally takes Dora and her friends to Burger King) Burger King: Welcome to Burger King, how can we help you? Zombie: We would like to order 20 Whoppers, 30 large fries, 50 large lemonades, 40 Coca Cola drinks, 60 Sprite drinks, and 15 large chocolate milkshakes. Sally: Hold on everyone, let me stop you right there. You're not getting all of that junk food. Zoltan: Why? Sally: Because it's not good for you to have too much salt, fat, sugar, and GMOs. They're not good for you. Pablo: What? Please tell us you're joking? Sally: No, it's not a joke everyone. I think garden salad and a bottle of water is enough for your lunch. Simon: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT SO GIVE IT TO US, RIGHT NOW! Sally: All of you, stop acting like spoiled brats or you won't get anything at all! Wario: That's it, we're going to pull the fire alarm at Burger King. (Manic and Queen Aleena walks to Burger King) Manic: Queen Aleena, i think now is the best time to get out of Burger King. We're better run away, right? Queen Aleena: Yes Manic, let's get out of here. Things are starting to get worse at Burger King right now. Whyatt Beanstalk: We're going to pull off the fire alarm at Burger King! How about that? (Everyone pulls the fire alarm off, the alarm went off at Burger King, everyone screams and runs away in horror) (The firefighters and police officers came to Burger King) Police officer: All of you, troublemaker twins. You're banned from going anywhere else, EVER AGAIN! Sally (Shouty Guy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! TROUBLEMAKER TWINS! HOW DARE YOU PULL OFF THE FIRE ALARM AT BURGER KING, JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS WOULDN'T GET WHAT YOU WANTED AT ALL! THAT'S IT! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! (Sally throws all of the troublemaker twins out of Burger King and throws into her bus, the bus drives off of Burger King) Hunter: (Zazoo Condom's boy tantrum soundclip) Sally: Stop crying everyone! I've told all of you if you kept acting up, you're not getting anything! Mason: We're sorry. Sally: No buts, you've all pulled the fire alarm at Burger King and made everyone scream in horror! I should've never gave the you the choice of lunch at all. Instead, i should've bought fresh fruits and vegetables at Market Basket. Kingston: I get it now Sally. And we're all very sorry, can we still watch TV when we get home? Sally: No, absolutely not. You guys are not getting anything at all and that's final. When we get home, you're all going to bed while Sonic and I will take everything that you all love away from all of you until September of next year. (When they get home) Sonic: Troublemakers, you're all grounded. Go to bed right now, and no more computer, no more Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Max Fleischer, CBS Television Distribution, Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, Laika, Mattel, John Hughes, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Roger Corman, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, STX Films, Screen Gems, Dimension Films, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Bungie, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Ellipse Animation, FremantleMedia, Adult Swim, Michael Bay, Scott Cawthon, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, 343 Industries, Hanna Barbera, New Line Cinema, Uwe Boll, Point Grey Pictures, Aardman Animations, Lionsgate, Tyler Perry Studios, 20th Century Fox, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, UbiSoft, Nintendo, MGM, Orion Pictures, United Artists, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, Discotek Media, Aniplex, Crunchyroll and NIS America, Filipino Stuff, or pornography stuff of any kind, no more junk food, no more restaurants of any kind, no more amusement parks, no more concerts, no more sporting events, and no more presents for any of you on Christmas Day. Go to bed now and never ever come out again again and starting tomorrow, all of you. (Meanwhile with Queen Aleena and Manic, Manic is crying in bed lying down) Queen Aleena: Manic, don't cry. I'm sure that Sonic and Sally taken everything away from the troublemaker twins. Manic: No Queen Aleena, it wasn't your fault. Sally should've just give the troublemaker twins some Campbell's Cream of Mushroom soup for lunch at Sally's home in Knothole. Queen Aleena: Don't cry Manic, that would've been better. How about i can let you take a nap and have some sweet dreams while i can go to my meeting. Manic: OK, Queen Aleena, see you at dinnertime. (Queen Aleena shuts the door softly while Manic is sleeping in bed) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West